DESPERADO (on hold)
by ravendarkholme23
Summary: "Trust everyone...just not the devil inside them." In which, a young woman fights to keep a hold of the last remnants of family she has and manages to catch the eye of a certain man who's journey started by him saying, 'Oxford, not brogues.' {Kingsman: The Secret Service} {Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin / OC}
1. PROLOGUE

_**Desperado**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Kingsman: The Secret Service._** **I only own the character Morgana Caine / Morgan le Fay and her original plot lines and dialogue.**

* * *

 _"_ _No! I deserve to know!" Morgana Caine stared at the dark eyes behind the almost-ever-present pair of glasses, refusing to look at the images in front of her of the cold, waxy bodies on the tables again. "How could this happen!?"_

 _Harry Hart stared at the young girl in front of him. She was so young and she didn't deserve this. Her mother and father were both gone, and Harry was feeling the sting of it. Arthur and Harry had both agreed that they wouldn't tell anyone, least of all Morgana, about how her parents had died. As far as any Kingsman agent knew, Desmond and Avalon Caine had died in a car accident._

 _"_ _Ana…" Harry pleaded with his goddaughter, hating how her eyes welled with tears at the sound of her nickname. Her parents, Harry's closest friends, had been the only ones to call her that._

 _Morgana pushed the hand on her shoulder off and stalked to the door, tears wetting her cheeks now, "No, Harry! If you don't trust me enough to tell me…I'm done here."_

 _And with that, the Caine girl threw open the door and left the room. Ana didn't look back at her sad godfather or the photos of her parents' bodies. Harry dropped into a chair and scrubbed at his face, finally letting the tears fall._

 _Harry Hart didn't see or hear from her again for many years._

 **XXXXX**

Morgana Caine walked down the dark streets alone, trying to ignore the heavy feeling of the bag on her shoulder. They didn't need her – no one _needed_ her. She should have run years ago, but back then she had her parents to think about. The only family she had…and now…she had no one. The blonde girl who went generally by 'Ana,' hitched the bag higher on her shoulder, sadness clouding her features as she thought about her parents. A police car sped down the street, blue and red lights flashing and Ana's breath caught and she pressed herself into the wall of a nearby alley. The blue-eyed girl held her breath, almost as if she was afraid that the police officers in the cars could hear her breathing as they turned the corner.

"Shit…" the young girl of sixteen swore breathily, as another four cars followed after the first. She hoped desperately that the sirens were not for her, but somehow – just somehow – the heavy weight of the antique and extremely expensive, brass statuette in her bag said otherwise.

Morgana was hurting. She had lost both her mother and father less than two months ago and had turned her… _talents_ …to breaking into high-security museums and houses and stealing expensive objects from them. So far, Ana hadn't been caught.

The blonde remembered what her father had told her the last time she saw him. He had told her to always be strong and brave – to be the _queen_ she was meant to be. Her mother, Avalon Caine, had been codenamed 'Guinevere' and Desmond Caine had hoped his daughter would take after his wife. However, in the long nights Morgana couldn't sleep through without waking every hour from nightmares, Ana felt that she was more like her namesake than Queen Guinevere; Morgana felt more like the sorceress Morgan le Fay.

Morgana glanced around, checking for police vehicles before she slid out of the alley. Pushing blonde bangs out of her blue eyes, Ana walked as casually as she could down the almost-abandoned street. No one looked at her, not at all caring about the young girl walking alone in the middle of the night. The Caine girl preferred it that way, yet she knew that people were looking for her. Her godfather, Harry Hart, had been searching for her and Morgana was forced to hide her trail exceptionally well from her mother's best friend. What was even more difficult was hiding from Desmond's best friend, the man codenamed 'Merlin,' who was a _terrific_ hacker. Ana couldn't seem to ignore the fact that she was hiding from Kingsman, a secret service organization that monitored threat levels around the world.

Morgana Caine – weapons expert, gymnast, expert marksman, martial arts expert…and sixteen-year-old girl? Ana couldn't even believe it herself, how was _she_ going to stay hidden from the police _and_ Kingsman?

Without missing a beat, the girl jumped and hopped over the railing of an apartment building and pushed herself up the stories of the building by climbing the ladders. Finally, Ana reached an apartment she knew was empty and climbed inside. She threw the bag holding the statuette onto the available couch and sat beside her. The statuette would be worth some in an antique shop and would last her for a while. She'd make do – she _had_ to.

Morgana Caine was _not_ going back to Kingsman anytime soon, unless it was completely her choice. She was a _desperado_ but she was _never_ going to go crawling back to Kingsman and their snobbish leader, Arthur. Ana would be damned if she did.

 **XXXXX**

* * *

 **This is a** ** _Kingsman_** **story and I'm still trying to sort out what's gonna happen.**

 **It's my birthday today, so I thought I'd gift you a new story! I don't even care if no one reads it, I'm high on sugar at the moment.**

 **Please, follow, favourite and review if you happen to read this story. And also wait patiently for the chapters that may not ever be uploaded. But stay positive!**

 **~ Raven**


	2. CHAPTER 1

_**Worrier**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Kingsman: The Secret Service._** **I only own the character Morgana Caine / Morgan le Fay and her original plot lines and dialogue.**

* * *

Morgana Caine was a worrier, and beneath her cold exterior, she cared about people a lot more than she liked to admit.

"Lancelot, I still don't think this is a good idea," Morgan le Fay told the man walking beside her. Her tight, suit-pants made a swishing noise and her heels clacked against the floor with each step.

The man she called Lancelot strode beside her in his bespoke suit, calmly fixing his lapels. "Morgan le Fay…you are such a worrier."

Morgan le Fay snorted, "Of course I am, you just requested I give you a weapon for a mission." The blonde woman slid open the door they finally reached, and headed to the cabinet inbuilt into the wall of her office. Using a biometric scan, the cabinet slid open and revealed prototype weapons that Morgan le Fay had been designing.

The young woman held up a silver gun equipped with a silencer, "This is my prototype design, so it might not work perfectly, but it will do the job. The bullets have a thirty-percent stronger blast rate."

At Lancelot's look, the woman rolled her blue eyes and told the man slowly, "A bullet could blow off a finger."

The Kingsman agent smiled at Morgan le Fay and pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead. Since the death of her parents and her return to the organisation after her rogue five years, there were three agents that always watched her closely. Merlin, Lancelot and Galahad all loved Morgan le Fay like overbearing – and over-protective – uncles.

"Come back safely!" Morgana Caine yelled after the man who sent her a reassuring smile over his shoulder. The blonde sighed and threw herself into the armchair in her office. Lancelot had to come home safely – he _had_ to.

 **XXXXX**

Morgana stared blankly ahead. She couldn't feel anything, she was completely numb. She had just gotten word that Lancelot had been killed in Argentina. Ana couldn't seem to shake off the thought that she had just seen him, only a few days ago, alive and well.

"The shop, please," Harry Hart instructed the driver, the hand of the woman beside him clutched in his. Harry was worried. When Morgana felt an overwhelming amount of emotion, she shut down and became an emotionless, speechless statue.

Ana blinked slowly, trying to fight off the fog creeping into her mind, "I'm okay…"

Harry shook his head but didn't call out Ana's obvious lie, instead, the two sat in silence until the car pulled into Saville Row and stopped in front of the shop. Kingsman Tailors was not a good cover name, and if their enemies really wanted, they could figure out the spy organisation's headquarters quite easily.

The blonde stepped out of the car gracefully, Harry following quickly after her. The man fixed his suit as he hopped up the stairs and pushed open the door.

The _actual_ tailor stood behind the bench and looked up as they entered, "Arthur's in the dining room, sir, ma'am."

Harry walked past and Ana muttered a dull, "Thank you," as the pair headed up to the dining room.

The Hart man pushed opened the door, greeting, "Arthur."

Morgana dropped a nod as she reached into her suit jacket pocket and withdrew her glasses.

"Galahad. Morgan le Fay." Arthur acknowledged, "The others were beginning to wonder if we were going to have a triple toast."

Morgana rolled her eyes and stood behind the chair Harry was sitting in. Ana could admit that she really wasn't a part of Kingsman, even though she had the title of Morgan le Fay, a Kingsman agent, she held more of a role like Merlin did. It was, after all, King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table and Morgan le Fay did not fit in that.

Galahad and Arthur slid on their glasses. "Gentlemen," Arthur started, before adding, "and lady. I'm thankful to say it's been seventeen years...since we last had occasion to use this decanter. Lancelot was an outstanding agent and a true Kingsman. He will be sorely missed. To Lancelot."

The other Kingsman agents raised their glasses and drank, "To Lancelot."

"I intend to start the selection process for Lancelot's replacement tomorrow," Arthur told them and Morgana let an outraged look cross her face before her stoic look returned. She had never liked the snobbish leader of Kingsman and she was disgusted that it was like Lancelot was going to be _replaced_ before his body had even cooled. "I want each of you to propose a candidate...and have them report to UK HQ...no later than nine p.m. GMT. Thank you."

The men all took off their glasses and Morgana pushed hers onto her head. Harry and Morgana looked up as Arthur said, "Merlin."

Merlin stood at the door, his ever-present clipboard in his arms. The bald man walked in and Arthur turned to look at the agents, "Lancelot was investigating a group of mercenaries...who were experimenting with biological weaponry.

"Glasses, gentlemen, lady, please." Merlin tapped at the clipboard, displaying information on the mirror behind him, "Uganda, 2012. Synthetic cathinones. They put it in the water supply of a guerrilla army base. Rage, cannibalism, multiple fatalities."

The image showed multiple dead bodies, sprawled on the ground. Morgana's jaw tightened.

"Chechnya, 2013. Insurgents turned on one another. Indisputably, the work of our mercenaries, but no trace of any chemicals of any kind."

More dead bodies were on the screen as Merlin gave the screen another tap.

"So what happened to Lancelot?"

The screen changed to show an image of a cabin in Argentina, "He tracked them to this property in Argentina. While he had them under surveillance...he became aware they'd effected a kidnapping. So he executed a solo rescue mission, which failed."

"That stupid git," Morgana said plainly. "I told him to come home."

"This is his last transmission." Merlin showed Lancelot's transmission that stated, 'KIDNAP VICTIM IS PROFESSOR JAMES ARNOLD.'

Harry questioned, "Who is he?"

"Some climate change doomsayer. Expounds something called "Gaia theory"...about the world healing itself, or some such." Merlin pointed to emphasise his point, "But what's curious, is he's not actually missing. This is Professor Arnold...at Imperial College this morning."

A short video showed the professor walking across the quad, carrying a briefcase. Morgana frowned. She was an expert on the way people walked when something had recently happened to someone, and it seemed as if Professor Arnold knew something more than just being a simple kidnapping victim.

"It's all yours," Arthur drew the attention of both Harry and Ana back to him, "And don't forget your membership proposal. Try picking a more suitable candidate this time."

Morgana knew that she wasn't allowed to put forward a candidate, but she still bristled at Arthur's words. A man had died saving people and just proved he had been just as much Kingsman material as anybody else.

"Seventeen years and still..." Harry mused, "Evolving with the times remains an entirely foreign concept to you. Need I remind you, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for that young man? He was as much Kingsman material as any of them."

"More so," Ana added, having heard the stories from Harry over the years. She had gone rogue for five years after her parents' deaths and had been with Kingsman again for close to four years. If Ana had been anybody else, she was _sure_ that she wouldn't have been accepted back as easily.

"But he wasn't exactly one of us, was he?" Arthur questioned, "Let's face it, Galahad, your little experiment failed."

Harry stood up, "With respect, Arthur—"

"No," Ana interrupted, shooting Arthur a glare, "Don't sugar-coat it Galahad."

Harry nodded, "Of course, Morgan le Fay. Arthur, you're a snob."

"'With respect'?" Arthur asked and Morgana lifted a golden brow at the old man at the head of the table.

"The world is changing. There's a reason why aristocrats developed weak chins."

Morgana left the room with Harry, throwing over her shoulder, "It would be best if you changed with the world, Arthur."

 **XXXXX**

Ana was draped in an armchair in the front office of the tailor shop. She was busy reading a novel when the phone that hardly ever rung decided to ring. Morgana frowned and answered the phone, using the scripted line and attempting to sound professional, "Customer Complaints, how may I help you?"

A young man's voice sounded out over the phone, " _My name's Eggsy Unwin. Sorry, Gary Unwin. And I'm up shit creek. I'm in Holborn police station...and my mum said to call this number if ever I needed help._ "

"I'm sorry, sir," Morgana apologised, hoping that she was right – as she usually was – about this man, "Wrong number."

" _Wait! Wait!_ " The man demanded, and Ana remained silent, " _Oxfords not brogues._ "

Morgana resisted the urge to laugh aloud, pleased, "Your complaint has been duly noted...and we hope that we have not lost you as a loyal customer."

Swiftly, she hung up the phone and ran out of the office, yelling, "Harry! Harry!"

"What is it?" The older man asked, confused by his goddaughter's attitude. She had been silent for the past day after hearing of Lancelot's passing and now, she was jumpy around like an over-excitable child.

Ana thrust the phone into Harry's hand, "Eggsy Unwin called. He's 'up shit creek' and needs help."

"Where?" The Hart man asked, realising why Ana was so happy. They had found a candidate.

"Holborn police station."

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Let's go."

 **XXXXX**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 down. Thank you to anyone who read the prologue!**

 **The epilogue for another of my stories,** ** _Volatile_** **, will be posted sometime this week, so that means more updates for this story.**

 **I don't want too many stories going at once, so I might finish** ** _Desperado_** **and write something else. Who knows. I might have ten stories being written at once, so I don't know.**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow and favorite and most of all: review!**

 **~ Raven**


	3. CHAPTER 2

_**Fighter**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Kingsman: The Secret Service._** **I only own the character Morgana Caine / Morgan le Fay and her original plot lines and dialogue.**

* * *

Morgana Caine was a fighter, and hardly ever gave up and was more than willing to jump into the middle of a fight.

Harry Hart and Morgana Caine leant against the wall beside the stairs leading out of the police station. Ana had thought that it was a bit creepy but went along with the elder Kingsman agent anyway.

"Eggsy," Harry called, causing a young man in a blue cap to pause, "Would you like a lift home?"

Morgana and Eggsy seemed to have the same idea and looked at him blankly. "Who are you?"

"The man who got you released."

"That ain't an answer," Eggsy retorted and Morgana grinned, walking up to him.

Harry tilted his head, "A little gratitude would be nice. My name is Harry Hart."

"And he gave you that medal," Ana stated, close enough to Eggsy now to tug on the Kingsman medal around his neck. Eggsy stared at the beautiful blonde in front of him before looking back up at Harry, who said, "Your father saved my life."

 **XXXXX**

"So before you was a tailor, was you in the army?" Eggsy asked and Ana refused the urge to cringe at the man's horrible grammar. "Like an officer."

Harry placed his glass down, "Not quite."

The trio were seated in a booth, in a small pub called 'Black Prince.' Ana had a feeling that Eggsy frequented this place often and they would soon run into some trouble. Harry was sitting across from Eggsy, Ana on his left side.

"So where was you posted, Iraq or something?"

"Sorry, Eggsy," Ana stopped the man's questioning, placing down her own glass of Guinness, "Classified."

Eggsy nodded, but turned back to Harry, "But my dad saved your life, yeah?"

Harry looked at Eggsy closely, "The day your father died, I missed something. And if it weren't for his courage...my mistake would have cost the lives of every man present. So I owe him. Your father was a brave man. A good man. And having read your files..." The smile on Eggsy face disappeared and was replaced by a look of anger, "I think he'd be bitterly disappointed in the choices you've made."

"Lay off him, Harry." Ana scolded her godfather.

Eggsy leant back, "You can't talk to me like that."

"Huge IQ," Harry began to list, "Great performance at primary school. And it all went tits up. Drugs, petty crime. Never had a job."

Eggsy crossed his arms, "You think there's a lot of jobs going around here, do you?"

"Doesn't explain why you gave up your hobbies," Morgana mused and Harry began to list Eggsy's achievements in them too.

"First prize regional under ten's gymnastics...two years in a row. Your coach had you pegged as Olympic team material."

Eggsy sneered, "Yeah, well when you grow up around someone like my stepdad...you pick up new hobbies pretty quick."

"Of course," Harry acknowledged, "Always someone else's fault. Who's to blame for you quitting the Marines? You were halfway through training, doing brilliantly, but you gave up."

Eggsy had reached the end of his tether and glared at Harry and Morgana, "Because my mum went mental. Banging on about losing me as well as my dad. Didn't want me being cannon fodder for snobs like you." Morgana scowled at him, she experienced something quite similar to what Eggsy went through, though, of course, not for nearly as long as he did. "Judging people like me from your ivory towers...with no thought about why we do what we do. We ain't got much choice. You get me? And if we was born with the same silver spoon up our arses...we'd do just as well as you. If not, better."

"What the fuck you doing here?" A young man asked as the door to the pub slammed open, "You taking the piss?"

"Some more examples of young men...who simply need a silver suppository?" Harry questioned as the man as his gang walked in.

Ana scowled, "Oh, I'm sure they already have something shoved up their arses."

"No, they're exceptions," Eggsy jerked his head, indicating that they should leave, "Come on."

"Nonsense," Harry disagreed, "We haven't finished our drinks."

Ana, who had barely spoken at all, stared blankly up at the leader of the gang's chubby companion, "After you nicked his car...Dean says you're fair game. He don't give a shit what your mum says."

Morgana flipped the leader off, "Take a long walk off a short, bloody pier." At the entire gang's confused look, the blonde shot a levelled look at them. " _Fuck off_."

"Listen, boys..." Harry interrupted gently, stopping the men from starting forward at Ana, "I've had a rather emotional day...so whatever your beef with Eggsy is, and I'm sure it's well-founded...I'd appreciate it enormously...if you could just leave us in peace...until I finish this lovely pint of Guinness."

Ana snickered lightly and took a swig from her glass. Eggsy closed his eyes slowly as the moron at the head of the group commented, "You should get out of the way, Granddad, or you'll get hurt and all."

Eggsy leant forward, placing a hand on Ana's forearm, staring in her blue eyes, "He ain't joking. You should go."

Morgana rolled her eyes, pursed her lips and nudged Harry out of the booth. "Excuse me," Harry muttered as Ana said, "Move it."

The moron stuck his arm out to let them past and gang watched as the pair left.

"If you're looking for another rent boy, they're on the corner of Smith Street."

"And maybe you should put your bitch on a leash."

Harry froze and Morgana smirked dangerously. The blonde glanced at her godfather, "I'll look after Eggsy."

Harry nodded, but frowned, worried for his goddaughter.

"Manners...maketh...man." At each word, Harry locked a separate lock on the door, causing the gang to look up, and Ana pulled off her jacket, tossing it over a chair. "Do you know what that means?"

The men looked at each other and Ana walked forward, her hips swaying and she stopped in front of the leader of the gang, "Then let us teach you a lesson."

Morgana ducked swiftly, the glass that was thrown by Harry barely missing her head and hit the lead man in the forehead. He fell to the ground with a 'thump,' blood seeping from the wound in his head. Harry stepped closer and the Caine girl stalked over to the wide-eyed Eggsy.

Almost comically, the other members of the gang looked at Harry, one-by-one turning their heads. "Are we going to stand around here all day, or are we going to fight?"

"He _really_ does like to show off," Morgana mumbled from her seat beside Eggsy in the booth, sipping her drink, watching silently as Harry dodged a punch to the face and instead deflected the hit to one of the man's friends.

The Hart man hit and kicked the gang members, using his umbrella to help him. Sighing, Ana finished her drink and stood, walking to the man in the red hoodie, who called her a 'bitch.' Eggsy made a noise, hoping to pull her back to the seat, but Morgana was already moving, jumping up. She landed on the man's shoulders, her legs hooked around his neck. The blonde shattered the glass against his temple and as he fell, Ana gracefully landed in a crouch. The man tried to stab her and Ana nimbly hooked her arm around his throat, before she used the wall to forcibly throw the man's weight forward, into the railing of the bar. The railing dented and the man lay unconscious – served him right for calling her a bitch – so Morgana straightened her shirt and slid back beside Eggsy, who gaped at her and Harry, who was still fighting.

The leader of the gang regained consciousness and pulled a gun from his waistband.

"Gun, twelve o'clock," Morgana stated calmly and Harry opened his umbrella.

The shots bounced off the umbrella as the man yelled, "You fucking dirty, fucking dirty…" He trailed off as he ran out of bullets and Harry used the stun feature of the umbrella to knock him out. The man flipped twice before he fell to the ground.

Harry put the umbrella down and Morgana stood, firing an amnesia dart from her watch at the barkeeper that was reaching for the phone. Harry hadn't seen him and watched as the man clapped a hand to the dart before slumping over.

"You're thankful I added the amnesia mode and stun feature now aren't you?" Ana asked as she retrieved her jacket, causing Harry to roll his eyes at her, "'A bit excessive,' you said. 'Unnecessary,' you said. Bloody bullshit."

"Sorry about that," Harry sat back down, finishing his drink. Ana sat beside Eggsy again, slumping now in defeat. "Needed to let off a little steam. I heard yesterday a friend of ours died. He knew your father too, actually. Now, I do apologise, Eggsy. I shouldn't have done this in front of you." The elder man raised his arm, showing his own watch and Eggsy raised his hands.

"No, please! I won't say nothing, I swear! If there's one thing I can do, it's keep my mouth shut."

Ana looked closely at the man, "You won't tell a soul?"

"Ask the feds," Eggsy stated, shaking his head, "I've never grassed anyone up."

"Is that a promise?" Harry asked.

"On my life!"

"Much appreciated, Eggsy." The Hart man lowered his arm and grabbed his umbrella, "You're right about the snobs. But there, too, there are exceptions. Best of luck with everything."

Harry nodded discreetly at Ana, who stepped forward and placed one of her hands onto his shoulder and kissed his cheek, leaving a bug on the back of the man's shoulder, "Hopefully we'll see you soon, Eggsy."

Without another word, the two walked out of the pub, Eggsy's eyes following them closely.

 **XXXXX**

* * *

 **So...what do you think?**

 **I'm not sure I'm writing it right, but I want Ana to be a strong Kingsman agent, you is smart and isn't afraid to sass people bigger than her or use her womanly charms to get something done. And...you know, I want her to be kickass too.**

 **I'm really liking her relationship with Harry so far, and they have issues (like any normal family) but they're always there for each other...sometimes holding an amnesia dart.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is supporting this story, you are amazing.**

 **Please follow, favorite and most of all: review! Reviews and constructive criticism brighten my day.**

 **~ Raven**


	4. CHAPTER 3

_**Listener**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Kingsman: The Secret Service._** **I only own the character Morgana Caine / Morgan le Fay and her original plot lines and dialogue.**

* * *

Morgana Caine was a listener, and listened to the entire story before jumping to conclusions or assuming the worst, however, at this moment she was exerting immense restraint.

Morgana closed her eyes, and despite all that she was, she was desperately trying _not_ to listen to the sound of fists hitting flesh and a woman's screams.

" _Who was with you in that fucking pub? I want to know the name of the geezer and the little bitch you was with._ "

" _I wasn't with no one!_ "

" _Who was it?_ "

" _I don't know what you're on about_."

At each of Eggsy's answers, Dean slapped him. Morgana's hands tightened around the steering wheel of her car outside of the flats Eggsy lived in with his mother, half-sister and abusive step-father.

" _Who was it?_ "

" _I don't know who you're fucking on about!_ " Somehow, in the few minutes Morgana had met Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin, she had taking a liking to him – which was something she had never expected. Ana was still closed off due to Lancelot's death and had only managed to show a little bit of emotion in the past day.

" _Fucking tell me his name!_ "

" _I don't know who you're fucking on about!_ " Eggsy cried and Morgana closed her eyes briefly, before she spoke to Harry through the earpiece, "Is it time yet?"

Dean continued, slapping Eggsy again, " _You listen to me! I want to know who you was with in that pub. Do you understand? I want to know their fucking names! Because, I swear, I'll rip your head off._ "

" _Not yet,_ " Harry told Ana as Dean demanded, " _Tell me!_ "

" _I don't know what you're fucking on about!_ " Eggsy retorted again.

Michelle, Eggsy's mother, joined in, " _Just tell him, Eggsy!_ "

" _Fuck off! Fuck off, Michelle!_ " Michelle screamed and Morgana swore in her car, usually she barely swore, but death of a loved one seemed to loosen her tongue. " _I could kill you right now...and no one in the whole world will notice!_ "

" _But we would_." Harry finally stated and Ana almost sighed in relief, " _We have enough evidence on your activities...to have you locked up for the rest of your life..._ "

"Mr Dean Anthony Baker," Morgana added, and she heard Dean ask, " _What the fuck?_ "

" _So I suggest you leave the boy alone...or I shall be forced to deliver it to the appropriate authorities_ ," Harry continued.

"Eggsy, we're going to the tailor we told you about," Morgana started the engine of her car, "I'm outside with a car, so please hurry."

Morgana heard the sound of Eggsy scrambling out of the flat and she saw the young man swinging off railings and jumping off walls. Ana pushed open the passenger door and stated, "Get in," to Eggsy who slid in and smirked at her.

"Nice car," he praised the vehicle and Ana revved the engine. With a teasing smirk, quite proud of her weapon-modified car herself, the young woman pressed down hard on the accelerator and tore down the street.

 **XXXXX**

The two finally entered the tailor shop, after a few hours of eating at a nice restaurant and drinking at a pub, relaxing after the events of the day. Eggsy was quite a nice person and Ana found herself opening up to him about her five, rogue years.

"I've never met a tailor before," Eggsy said as soon as he walked into the room, tucking his hands into his pockets, "But I know you ain't one."

"Oooh, really?" Morgana grinned, her words sarcastic before she motioned for Eggsy to follow her and Harry. "Come with us."

Harry pushed open the door of a dressing room, and at Eggsy's hesitation stated, "Come on in." Eggsy stood in front of the mirror, "What do you see?"

"Someone who wants to know what the fuck is going on," Eggsy answered honestly.

Harry looked at Eggsy, "I see a young man with potential. A young man who is loyal. Who can do as he's asked. And who wants to do something good with his life."

"I see," Ana started, smoothing her hand over his shoulder, "a handsome young man with strength, bravery and intelligence, who is _more_ than enough to prove to some pompous arses that a silver spoon isn't everything."

Eggsy smiled at her and Harry continued, "Did you see the film _Trading Places_?"

"No," Eggsy muttered, shaking his head, looking back to Harry.

"How about _Nikita_?" Eggsy shook his head again, " _Pretty Woman_?" Eggsy squinted at Harry, "All right. My point is, that the lack of a silver spoon has set you on a certain path...but you needn't stay on it. If you're prepared to adapt and learn, you can transform."

A look of realisation past over the young man's face, "Like in _My Fair Lady_."

Ana laughed in pure delight and Harry tilted his head, "Well, you're full of surprises. Yes, like _My Fair Lady_. Only, in this case, I'm offering you the opportunity to become a Kingsman."

"A tailor?"

Morgana shook her head, "No, a Kingsman _agent_."

"Like a spy?"

"Of sorts," Harry agreed, "Interested?"

Eggsy raised his brows, "You think I've got anything to lose?"

Harry took that as an answer and pressed his palm flat against the mirror. The room began to move down as Harry explained Kingsman, "Since 1849...Kingsman tailors have clothed the world's most powerful individuals. By 1919, a great number of them had lost their heirs to World War One. That meant a lot of money going uninherited. And a lot of powerful men with a desire to preserve peace and protect life."

Ana had heard this speech before, it was given to her _twice_ by Harry. Morgana pulled off her black blazer, leaving her in a bright red blouse. Her life goal was to piss Arthur off in as many ways as possible and Arthur was more than annoyed by Ana's lack of white blouse and bespoke suit.

"Our founders realized that they could channel that wealth and influence...for the greater good. And so began our other venture. An independent, international intelligence agency...operating at the highest level of discretion. Above the politics and bureaucracy...that undermine the integrity of government-run spy organizations. The suit is a modern gentleman's—

"And gentle _woman's_!" Ana interrupted, causing Harry to smile at her.

"—and gentlewoman's armour. And the Kingsman agents are the new knights."

Eggsy looked up, "How deep does this fucking thing go?"

"Deep enough." Morgana snickered at Harry's answer.

The room stopped moving, stopping to reveal a tube-like vehicle. Ana walked in and sat down without missing a beat and Harry did as well. At Eggsy's hesitation, the Hart man waved a hand and Eggsy finally sat down. Ana grinned and winked, easing Eggsy's nerves and the door slid shut and they took off.

 **XXXXX**

The tube finally stopped, opening up into a well-lit room overlooking a hanger of vehicles. Harry took a look around.

"Shit, we're late," Harry muttered and Morgana raised a brow.

"Honestly, Harry, when are we ever on time?"

Eggsy looked out of the window, overlooking the planes and cars. Harry walked back over, "Your father had the same look on his face. As did I, sadly…Morgana never had that look."

"Why not?"

Ana smiled stiffly, "I was raised here. Come on."

"Galahad. Morgan le Fay," Merlin greeted they stopped in front of him.

Harry turned back to clarify, "Our code names."

"Late again, sir, miss," Merlin scolded lightly and as Morgana scoffed, Merlin turned his attention to her, "And you, are not in your suit, Morgan le Fay."

Ana ignored the older man who always treated her like a child.

"Good luck," Harry told Eggsy and Morgana whispered the same thing and moved forward to kiss his cheek.

Merlin gestured to the door, instructing, "In you go." Eggsy pushed open the door and walked in, followed by Merlin and Morgan le Fay.

"Fall in," Merlin called, "Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Merlin. You are about to embark...on what is probably the most dangerous job interview in the world. One of you, and only one of you, will become the next Lancelot."

"My name is Morgan le Fay," Morgana introduced herself, "I will select the three candidates that I think will make it to the end and I will train them separately, personally, to be the best version of themselves they can be to become the next Lancelot. So…impress me."

The candidates gulped and Merlin walked over to a bed and lifted a bag, "Can anybody tell me what this is?"

Everyone but Eggsy lifted their hands and Ana gestured the young man at the front, in the middle, "Yes?"

"Body bag, ma'am," the young man answered.

Ana appraised him, "Correct. Charlie, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Morgana pursed her lips at the cocky attitude the pompous idiot had and Merlin continued, "Good. In a moment, you will each collect a body bag. You will write your name on that bag. You will write the details of your next of kin on that bag. This represents your acknowledgment of the risks that you are about to face...as well as your agreement to strict confidentiality."

"Which, incidentally, if you break, will result in you...and your next of kin...being in that bag," Morgana threatened, blue eyes narrowed, "Is that understood?"

Eggsy glanced at Ana and the group once or twice as the others nodded. Merlin nodded as well, "Excellent. Fall out."

"What do you think?" Merlin asked Ana as soon as they left the room, standing in front of the door.

Morgana frowned, thinking back to the candidates. She pursed her lips, knowing that she wouldn't like training one of them. Ana was trying something new – separately training three had never been done before, but Merlin trusted Morgana's judgement and knew she'd make a good choice.

"Charlie, Roxy and Eggsy. My top three."

Merlin nodded, happy with her choices, "You can start training them tomorrow." Morgana dropped her head once, agreeing with the senior Kingsman agent.

"Of course, sir."

 **XXXXX**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 is now up.**

 **Sorry for the late update, those who are actually reading this.**

 **Thank you to anyone who followed or favourited this book, it means a lot.**

 **Please review!**

 **~ Raven**


	5. CHAPTER 4

_**Evaluator**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Kingsman: The Secret Service._** **I only own the character Morgana Caine / Morgan le Fay and her original plot lines and dialogue.**

* * *

Morgana Caine was an evaluator and watched and carefully assessed every person or thing that could act as a possible threat.

Merlin tapped his clipboard and Morgana watched with bated breath as water flooded the room. Ana frowned in worry as Eggsy looked absolutely terrified and confused and instead of following after the other candidates, Eggsy headed for the door.

After pulling on it to no avail, Eggsy headed to the window, bracing himself on the wall to punch the glass. One. Two. Three. Four. Morgana and Merlin walked away from the window. Five. The glass shattered, sending the water and candidates out of the room.

Merlin checked his watch, scribbled on some paper, and walked forward. Morgana – already clad in a bathing-suit – stepped over the glass-less hole in the wall and waded through the water.

"Congratulations on completing your first task," Merlin told the group, who were breathing heavily. "Charlie, Roxy, well done. For those of you who are still confused...if you can get a breathing tube around a U-bend of a toilet...you have an unlimited air supply. Simple physics, worth remembering. Eggsy, well done for spotting that was a two-way mirror."

"He's probably seen enough of them," Charlie jeered.

Merlin continued, "Yeah, you can all wipe those smirks off your faces. Because as far as I'm concerned, every single one of you has failed. You all forgot the most important thing...teamwork."

The man pointed into the room, causing the candidates to walk towards the room. Inside, the blonde woman was gently picking up the black-haired candidate, Amelia, who lay strewn across the wall separating the beds and the toilets. Ana was gentle, looping her arms underneath Amelia.

"So much for classic army technique," Eggsy muttered, eyes glued to Morgana whose face was twisted into a sad frown, as she picked Amelia up and waded to the door on the opposite side of the room.

 **XXXXX**

"Roxy." At her name, Roxy looked up sharply at Ana, who was wearing a plain, blue shirt and black dress pants. "Come on."

The young brunette got up slowly, trying to ignore the other candidates' stares.

Morgana pushed open the door to her lab and ushered Roxy in. "Roxy, I have picked you as my number one, which means I will be training you. You will have normal training with Merlin, but I'll be teaching you about weapons, combat and manipulation."

Roxy nodded, speechless. She was in awe of Morgana's position. She was the only female Kingsman agent and had, without hesitation, taken Amelia's dead body out of their first test.

Ana smirked, "In this room, we're friends. My name is Morgana Caine. Let's begin." And the blonde promptly pointed a gun at Roxy's head.

 **XXXXX**

Roxy re-entered the room, her eyes filled with excitement and the slightest flash of fear.

"Eggsy." At his name, which he found a surprise, Eggsy lifted a brow. "Let's go."

Morgana almost dragged the man out of the room when he tried to pummel Charlie. Admittedly, Charlie would have deserved it, judging by the derogatory statement he made aimed at Ana.

"Eggsy, I can fight my own battles," the blonde told the young man as soon as they were in her office.

Eggsy grinned, "I know."

Morgana sighed and rolled her eyes, but explained, "I've picked you as my number two and I'll be training you. You'll have normal training with Merlin and the other candidates. I'll be teaching you about weapons, combat and manipulation."

Eggsy nodded non-committedly, shrugging as Morgana walked around him, "In this room, we're friends. My full name is Morgana Caine, but call me Ana." Eggsy nodded again, eyes following the blonde. "Let's begin."

And Eggsy found himself flat on his back, winded, staring up at Morgana. Her hair had been pulled from the bun it was in and her leg was still extended from kicking him. Eggsy grinned.

 **XXXXX**

Eggsy walked back into the room, smiling. He had a blossoming bruise on his cheekbone, but he was grinning none the less.

"Charlie," Morgana finally called, voice cold. "Come with me."

Charlie almost swaggered out of the room, a smirk on his face. Ana raised a brow – he honestly thought that she would treat him well after what he had said? She scoffed, she should have let Eggsy hit him.

Morgana stepped into her office, almost hitting Charlie in the face with the door and she turned to glare at him. "Charlie, I have picked you as my number three. I will train you in weapons, combat and manipulation. You will call me 'ma'am' from here on out. Questions?" Charlie opened his mouth, but Ana kept going, "Good. Let's begin."

And the woman's blue eyes glinted dangerously as she pulled the pin out of a grenade and Charlie yelled in panic.

 **XXXXX**

Morgana was in her office, attempting to sort out the weapons lining her walls and littering the ground, while the candidates selected dogs to train with.

Her three candidates would fare well, she thought. Charlie was absolutely shit at manipulation and it was highly amusing to watch him struggle to manipulate her – or to tell when she was bluffing. Eggsy was good at hand-to-hand combat but needed help using weapons in his arsenal at the same time as he fought. And Roxy, well, Ana had great hopes for Roxy, the younger woman was versatile and willing to learn. If Morgana had to bet on it, Roxy would be the next Lancelot.

"Morgana?" Ana swung around at Merlin's voice, facing the man standing in his doorway. "It's Harry."

Morgana was up in a second.

 **XXXXX**

"His MRI shows no signs of concussion." Merlin looked at the MRI of Harry's brain, speaking to Arthur and Morgana. Normally, Ana couldn't stand being in the same room as Arthur, but she was ignoring everyone else, focusing solely on the man in the hospital bed. She hadn't even twitched when Arthur berated the woman on her lack of uniform. "No direct brain trauma at all."

"How much longer can he be out?" Arthur asked.

"That's the million-dollar question. We don't know what he was exposed to in there," Merlin looked at Harry's goddaughter, who was clutching his hand. Morgana couldn't stand to lose any more family. Any fragments of family left consisted of Harry and Merlin, and that was all.

"What about Harry's footage? It didn't stream to his home terminal."

"Encrypted and uncrackable," Merlin told them as Eggsy slipped into the room. "If—"

" _When_ ," Ana interrupted Merlin's words harshly, not tearing her eyes from Harry.

"— _and when_ he comes around...you might want to have a word with him about sharing his password."

"Is he gonna be all right?" Eggsy asked, eyes locked on Ana and Harry.

"We need to have patience, Eggsy," Merlin advised, "But there's hope, okay? If I were you, I'd concentrate on your training. Make it through the tests. Make him proud." Eggsy nodded, turning to leave, but Merlin caught his arm and whispered, "Look after Morgana."

Eggsy nodded again, stealing one last look at Morgana who looked close to tears and left the room.

 **XXXXX**

In the training with Morgan le Fay, Eggsy, Roxy and Charlie all found that she was silent and vicious.

She didn't allow breaks and didn't let up, even when they were bleeding or bruising. Roxy's gun training progressed terrifically, and she advanced to the top of the class. Eggsy was able to use weapons in his gymnastic and fighting moves and even bested Morgana a couple of times. Charlie was…continuing, not getting better, as such, but his training _was_ moving.

Any other time, Morgana disappeared. She used to help Merlin train the candidates, but aside from her top three, Morgana didn't train anyone and was always found beside Harry's bedside.

 **XXXXX**

Ana stalked into the room, her eyes blazing with fury.

Charlie and his goons had played a dumb trick on Eggsy and Merlin had instructed the younger Kingsman agent to sort it out.

"Charlie, fuck off," Roxy told the man, glaring and Charlie leant forward, cooing.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing!?" Morgana cried loudly, seeing Eggsy sopping wet and Roxy in front of him, along with Charlie, Digby and Rufus.

They all turned and everyone in the room took in Morgana's appearance. She was dressed in silk pyjamas, with a robe thrown over it, and her hair was tossed up into a quick ponytail. A gun was in her hand and she looked horrible.

"It's nothing. Morgan le Fay…" Eggsy said, careful to use her alias, not her real name, "Have you been sleeping…or eating?"

Dark bags hung under her eyes and she was deathly pale and skinny. Eggsy walked around Roxy and past Charlie, without saying a word and instead stopped in front of Morgana. He ran his hands gently up her arms and shoulders.

Ana closed her eyes before she opened them again to glare at Charlie and pointed the gun at him. Charlie gulped, not doubting that Morgan le Fay would pull the trigger. "This is a fight to get the position of Lancelot, not to see if the silver spoon up your arse can be wedged up any further. Eggsy, Roxy, with me."

Ana left the room, followed by Roxy and Eggsy, who was holding a whimpering JB. "Dickhead!" Eggsy shouted back at Charlie and the trio made their way to Morgana's office, which opened up into a bedroom.

There were two beds, one which was rumpled and covered with blueprints for weapons, and a couch in the room and Morgana indicated the beds with one hand, scrubbing at her face with the other. "Take the beds. I'm not really sleeping."

Roxy collapsed into the bed nearest to her with a thankful smile at Ana and almost immediately fell asleep.

Eggsy led Ana over to the blue-print covered bed, grabbing the pages and pushing the bed covers back. "Get into the bed and go to sleep. I'll take the couch."

Morgana tilted her head at Eggsy and rubbed her bloodshot eyes and climbed into the bed, too tired to argue. "Thank you," she muttered, squeezing Eggsy's hand.

Eggsy smiled sadly, hating to see Ana so tired and beaten and pulled the sheets over the woman and kissed her forehead, "You're welcome. Goodnight."

He made his way over to the couch and lay down, catching a glimpse of the Caine woman who was already asleep and returned to consoling his dog. He wanted to help her – to look after her – but Morgana Caine had walls around her heart that she wasn't just going to let down.

 **XXXXX**

* * *

 **Shit, or not?**

 **When I was watching the movie, I seriously just wanted someone to go to Amelia. They kind of just left her there - and even though she wasn't dead - it was like no-one cared. Writing the first part, I** **was hoping to portray Morgana in a more emotional way, to show that she was more like Harry than Arthur wanted her to be and that she wasn't completely cold-hearted.**

 **Does the whole 'training' thing make sense? I wanted Morgana to have more of a say in the training of the recruits.**

 **Also, the Morgana/Eggsy scenes - too much, unbelievable, just enough?**

 **Thanks to everyone following this story. Please review!**

 **~ Raven**


	6. CHAPTER 5

_**Waiter**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Kingsman: The Secret Service._** **I only own the character Morgana Caine / Morgan le Fay and her original plot lines and dialogue.**

* * *

Morgana Caine was a waiter, a strictly patient person who occasionally had impulsive explosions of impatience and anger.

The minute the button in the hospital rang out, Morgana was up and racing out of the room, only stopping to collect Eggsy before she kept going. It must have been alarming to see Ana jump into the room, yell, 'He's awake!' and run out again.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Harry asked, as Ana rushed into the room and threw herself into Harry's arms, and Eggsy closed the door behind them.

Morgana shrugged, pulling away and replying, "Only when I was stealing things," just as Eggsy responded with something similar, "Only when I'm casing a place to rob."

The two exchanged a look before Eggsy asked Harry, "Merlin said you wanted to see us?"

JB barked loudly. "I hope JB's training is going as well as yours is."

"Sit," Eggsy instructed his dog and JB sat, causing his owner to grin triumphantly.

Morgana scoffed, "Of course it is," the woman bent down, patting the dog. "Your training is going beautifully, isn't it, boy? Isn't it?"

Eggsy smiled affectionately down at Morgana, a look at didn't go unnoticed by Harry. The older man smiled knowingly. Ever since Morgana had first met Eggsy, the two had bonded and the Hart man had seen it.

Harry walked closer, eyeing the board filled with the candidates' images and information. "Congratulations on making it to the final six candidates. Your test results were even better than I could've hoped."

"It's _so_ good to have you back, Harry," Ana mumbled and he smiled at her.

Someone knocked on the door and Harry pointed at the door, before calling, "Come in."

Merlin entered the room, glancing at Morgana, before looking at Eggsy, "Eggsy, I need to have a private conversation. You're dismissed."

"Nonsense. Let him observe," Harry stated, "Might learn a thing or two."

"As you wish. Take a look at this," Merlin played a video from Harry's glasses. Morgana squinted as the professor screamed in pain and a line under Professor Arnold's neck began to glow and Harry's voice filtered over, " _For God's sake, I've barely touched you. Man up!_ "

"Fucking hell!" Eggsy cried, horrified, as the woman beside him didn't flinch and merely pursed her lips. "That is rank, Harry. You blew up his head? It's a bit much, innit?"

Ana hummed, "It wasn't Harry, I'll bet. Underneath his ear – it glowed, didn't it?"

"Good eye, Morgana," Merlin congratulated, using her real name that was less of a tongue-tie than her alias, "Actually, the explosion was caused by an implant in his neck." Merlin zoomed the image in, "Here, under the scar."

"Did my hardware pick up the signal that triggered it?"

"Fortunately, yes," Merlin replied, "Unfortunately, the IP address I traced it to...is registered to the Valentine Corporation."

"That's not much of a lead. He has millions of employees worldwide," Harry added.

Ana lifted her brows, "It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. Or in a pile of larger needles."

"That Richmond Valentine is a genius," Eggsy commented, making the three look at him in confusion. "Did you not see his announcement today?"

Merlin looked at the blank-faced Ana and Harry, before grunting, "No."

Eggsy smiled, grabbing Merlin's clipboard and playing a video. Morgana almost laughed aloud at the scandalised expression on the bald man's face.

" _We each spend on average $2,000 a year...on cell phone and internet usage. It gives me great pleasure to announce...those days are over. As of tomorrow...every man, woman and child can claim a free SIM card...compatible with any cell phone, any computer...and utilize my communications network for free. Free calls...free internet...for everyone. Forever_."

As applause rang out in the video, Merlin grabbed his clipboard back, only to have it snatched by Harry, who enlarged the image on a woman on the podium, "Valentine's assistant has the same implant scar. I think Mr Valentine and I should have a tête-à-tête."

"He's having a gala dinner next week. I'll get you an invitation. You need to be careful, though. Since you've been out, hundreds of VIPs have gone missing. No ransom notes, exactly like Professor Arnold."

"Then I suggest you make my alias somebody worth kidnapping," Harry told Merlin, only for Morgana to raise a brow.

" _Our aliases_ ," Ana instructed and Merlin just nodded, knowing it was best not to argue with Morgana Caine.

 **XXXXX**

Morgana watched over Merlin's shoulder, overseeing the test. Charlie, Digby, Rufus, Hugo, Eggsy and Roxy were the final six candidates and they were about to fall out of a plane.

"Listen up," Ana instructed the final candidates, "Your mission is to land in the target without the radar detecting you."

"If we read you on the radar," Merlin continued, "or you miss the target, you go home. Is that understood?"

Morgana tapped away on her computer, "Drop zone coming up, twenty seconds."

Ana watched as the candidates fell out of the plane, expertly pulling a gun apart and putting it back together as she did so.

"Roxy," Morgana spoke directly to Roxy through her comm., Roxy being the only one that hadn't jumped yet. "Listen to me, it's now or never. You can do this, Rox, just believe you can."

The girl jumped out of the plane, making the Caine woman sigh in relief and return to her gun.

"My, my, you're all very cheerful," Merlin drawled, "Did you really think it was gonna be that straightforward? Any idiot can read a heads-up display. A Kingsman agent needs to be able to solve problems under pressure. Like what to do when one of your group has no parachute."

Morgana couldn't help but bark out a laugh, as Merlin chuckled and the candidates all began to freak out.

"We told you," the blonde said as someone asked 'What do we do?' "Aim for the target. Come in under the radar. And we hope not to be scraping one of you up. But if we do have to, and you're inside the target...please know both Merlin and I will be very impressed."

If Morgana had to be honest, she kind of zoned out the candidates, preferring to fiddle with the guns and crossbows in front of her.

The blue-eyed woman only looked up when Merlin warned, "You have thirty seconds. Come on now, hurry."

Morgana hurried over to Merlin as the dots that represented Eggsy and Roxy dropped dangerously low. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the screen, whispering, "Come on. Come on!"

The dots turned red as they dropped below the line and Ana felt her heart sink. Merlin's mug dropped off the edge of the desk, shattering and Merlin swore.

Roxy and Eggsy, with quite a big deal of screaming, landed on the ground within the target and Morgana placed her hand to her heart, which was pounding, "Fuck, Merlin. Don't _ever_ tell them that again."

 **XXXXX**

"Hugo, Digby. You don't land in the K, you're not in the K. Rufus, you opened too soon. You were all over the radar. All three of you, pack your bags, go home." The three boys walked off and Morgana took over speaking.

"Eggsy, Roxy, congratulations," Morgana praised the two, "You _almost_ set a new record. Opening at three-hundred feet...that's pretty ballsy."

"Who set the record?" Charlie asked and Merlin let a tiny smile flutter across his face.

"Morgan le Fay did, two-hundred and seventy feet."

"Well done for completing another task," Ana congratulated them, "Fall out."

Charlie and Roxy walked off, but Eggsy stayed behind, "Sorry, sir, ma'am. But why the fuck did you choose me as the gimp? Am I the expendable candidate?"

Ana scoffed as Merlin said, "No, no, no. You don't talk to me like that. You have a complaint, you come here and you whisper it in my ear." Eggsy walked over, putting his head between Merlin's and Ana's to whisper. "You need to take that chip off your shoulder," Merlin continued and walked off.

Morgana leant close to whisper as well, "You're not expendable in the slightest," the blonde woman kissed the corner of Eggsy's mouth, shocking him, and pulled the cord of the parachute, sending Eggsy stumbling back as the chute opened and collected air. Ana stalked off, leaving the man to stare after her in wonder.

 **XXXXX**

"Mr DeVere. Miss DeVere," Morgana and Harry were immediately greeted by Richmond Valentine, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The house was empty, no people in sight and Harry said, "I'm awfully sorry. We seem to have our dates muddled up."

"No, no, no," Valentine smiled widely, "I cancelled the gala because of you two. Anybody willing to donate that much...deserves their own dinner. Come in!"

"Thank you," Harry smiled as did Morgana and the two entered the mansion.

"Got to admit," Valentine started, "I was really intrigued to meet you both. There aren't many billionaires I don't know."

"I don't doubt it," Morgana replied, smiling lightly and taking in all of the house. She had her glasses perched on her nose securely, relaying everything she saw back to Merlin.

Valentine continued, "And, obviously, I had my people look into your affairs...and that's some pretty old money you're from. How'd your folks make it?"

"Property, mostly," Harry stated, "Property and the markets. Nothing questionable, if that's your concern."

"Look, I'm just into finding out what calibre people you are. I'm sure you understand that."

"I most certainly do," Harry agreed and Morgana nodded again, smiling.

"Hope you're hungry."

"I'm famished," Ana admitted and she was, having hardly eaten at all that day.

"Good. Grab a seat."

Valentine's assistant walked in, the steady clanking off her metal legs loud in the room. She was rolling a tray in, covered with a big silver lid and she stopped beside them. Pushing back the lid, the assistant revealed McDonald's burgers and chips.

Taking it in her stride, Morgana smiled warmly at the assistant, "I'll have the Big Mac, please."

"One for me as well," Harry added and Valentine smiled.

"Great choice," the man complimented, "But nothing beats two cheeseburgers with secret sauce. Goes great with this '45 Lafite."

"A classic pairing. And may I suggest Twinkies and a 1937 Chateau d'Yquem for pudding?"

"I like it." Valentine looked to Morgana, "Miss DeVere, are you not drinking the wine tonight?"

Morgana thought of a believable lie for a second, and shook her head, "I'm sure it's lovely, but I can't." At the men's confused looks, Ana explained, "I'm pregnant."

Ana hoped that Valentine bought the lie and didn't see the shocked look on Harry's face. She could easily pretend to be only a few months gone and not drink the wine, removing chances of being given a tracking device. Valentine smiled widely again, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Morgana replied with a tight smile.

Valentine turned back to Harry, "So, you want to donate to my foundation. You are aware that I wound things down in that area, right?"

"Climate change is a threat, which affects us all, Mr Valentine. And you're one of the few powerful men who seems to share my concerns."

"No, I shut things down, because I wasn't getting anywhere. Every bit of research kept pointing to the same thing."

"That carbon emissions are a red herring..." Morgana said. "And that we're past the point of no return no matter what remedial actions we take?"

"You know your shit," Valentine complimented.

"I sometimes envy the blissful ignorance of those less well versed in their... 'shit.'"

Harry nodded, quoting, "As Professor Arnold always said..."Humankind is the only virus cursed to live...with the horrifying knowledge of its host's fragile mortality.'"

"You know, not a lot of people knew about him," Valentine looked at Harry closely as the assistant placed the food down in front of them and Ana nodded in thanks, "You like spy movies, Mr DeVere?"

Harry glanced worriedly at the assistant, who was swinging her bladed legs. "Nowadays, they're all a little serious for my taste. But the old ones...Marvellous. Give me a far-fetched theatrical plot any day."

Morgana watched the two converse silently. "The old Bond movies. Oh, man! When I was a kid, that was my dream job. Gentleman spy."

"I always felt the old Bond films were only as good as the villain. As a child, I rather fancied a future as a colourful megalomaniac."

Morgana looked up from underneath her lashes, her voice holding a sly tone. "What a shame you both had to grow up."

The men stared at her for a moment, before Valentine said, "Bon apatite."

 **XXXXX**

After the meal, Valentine walked the Hart man and the Caine woman to the door. "Just give me a couple of days to think over your proposal. I'll have my people get in touch with yours...and it's all good."

"And thank you for such a…happy meal," Harry told the man, earning a chuckle, before Mr and Miss 'DeVere' walked away.

Harry glanced at Ana as soon as they were in the car, "You're not really pregnant are you?"

"No," Morgana chuckled at her godfather's antics, "But I suspect there was a nano-tracker gel in the wine. He wants to know who we work for, and that's the best way to do it. Just…be careful where you go for the next twenty-four hours."

 **XXXXX**

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, to anyone who actually reads this.**

 **I have news, whether it's good or bad to you readers, I don't know.**

 **I'm posting a new story! In a minute or so!**

 **It is a** ** _Now You See Me_** **fanfiction and it's a Jack Wilder / OC, so check it out if you have any interest in NYSM.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~ Raven**


	7. CHAPTER 6

_**Planner**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Kingsman: The Secret Service._** **I only own the character Morgana Caine / Morgan le Fay and her original plot lines and dialogue.**

* * *

Morgana Caine was a planner, who analysed situations and loved to throw people into unknown situations.

Roxy, Charlie and Eggsy were left in the barracks, watching the news, being the only candidates left. Morgana walked in, immediately saying, "At ease," as they went to stand up.

Merlin began to hand out paper bags, "So you thought we were done for the day, huh? Well, we're not."

The three pulled out a picture of a pretty blonde girl and Roxy asked, "A party?"

"Tonight, in London," Merlin explained.

"Who's this?"

"Your target." Morgana motioned to the image, "Your target. Your mission is to use your NLP training...to win over the individual on the photograph in your envelope."

"And when we say 'win over'..." Merlin continued, "I mean in the biblical sense."

"Easy," Eggsy said, noticing the grumpy look on Morgana's face. It wouldn't _mean_ anything. He flipped the picture to show it to Charlie, who lost his grin, "Posh girls love a bit of rough."

"We'll see about that, yeah?"

Roxy pursed her lips, showing her own picture, which was the image of the same girls the boys had, "We certainly will."

 **XXXXX**

The three candidates had attempted to pass the test, without knowing that there was an underlying test planned by Morgan le Fay herself. Roxy had passed her test with flying colours, refusing to give up information on Kingsman. Eggsy had passed terrifically as well, with quite a bit more swearing. Charlie, however, obviously didn't learn anything from Morgana's manipulation lessons. Over the time, Morgana had trained each three candidates in the three fields she excelled in, and although Charlie was barely proficient with fighting or weapons, he was absolutely _shit_ at manipulation.

"Galahad, Morgan le Fay, Percival, congratulations," Merlin stated, turning from the screen showing Charlie tugging at the ropes holding him to the train tracks, that both Roxy and Eggsy had been tied to. Harry and Morgana stood on either side of Eggsy and Percival stood beside Roxy, "Your candidates have reached the final stage of the testing process. As tradition allows, you now have 24 hours to spend with them." Merlin looked to Eggsy, "Eggsy, you should know your father reached this point. From now on...there are no safety nets, understood?" Eggsy and Roxy looked at each other and nodded, "Good. Dismissed."

"He's going to pull a 'Draco Malfoy' on you," Morgana advised as she walked out with Eggsy. "Twenty pounds!"

"Done," Merlin called back, turning back to Charlie, waiting to see if Ana was right. "Charlie, time to go home.

" _Fuck you! My father will hear about this!_ "

Merlin sighed, now he owed Morgana twenty pounds.

 **XXXXX**

"'To pee or not to pee?'" Eggsy read one of the articles on the wall. Morgana perched herself on the edge of Harry's desk, Harry already sitting in his chair.

"That was the headline..." Harry explained, "The day after I defused a dirty bomb in Paris."

"'Germany, one, England, five.'"

Harry explained that one too, "Missed that game. I was breaking up an undercover spy ring at the Pentagon."

"I'm sure it wasn't very good," Ana added, picking at her nails.

Eggsy moved back, towards the very first article in top right corner, pointing. "My first mission. Foiled the assassination of Margaret Thatcher."

"Not everybody would thank you for that one," Eggsy teased, pulling Ana off the desk to sit beside him on the small armchair.

Harry eyed them for a moment, "The point is, Eggsy, nobody thanked me for any of them. Front page news on all these occasions was celebrity nonsense. Because it's the nature of Kingsman that our achievements remain secret. A gentleman's – or gentlewoman's – name should appear in the newspaper only three times. When he's born, when he marries—"

"—and when he dies," the blonde finished for her godfather, smiling gently at him.

Harry smiled back, "And we are, first and foremost, gentlemen."

"That's me fucked then," Eggsy mused, leaning back and wrapping an arm around Morgana's waist to keep her from falling off. "It's like Charlie said. I'm just a pleb."

"Bullshit."

"Nonsense." Harry and Ana spoke at the same time, albeit, Ana's response was more crass. "Being a gentleman has nothing to do with the circumstances of one's birth."

"Being a gentleman is something one learns," the blue-eyed woman continued.

"Yeah, but how?" Eggsy questioned.

Harry huffed quietly, "All right, first lesson. You should've asked me before you took a seat, especially with Morgana. Second lesson...how to make a proper martini."

Eggsy's face had fallen at the first lesson but he brightened at the second, "Yes, Harry."

 **XXXXX**

Harry, Ana and Eggsy walked down the street, Morgana's heels clicking and Harry carrying his umbrella.

"So are you gonna teach me how to talk proper, like in My Fair Lady?"

"Don't be absurd," Harry replied. "Being a gentleman has nothing to do with one's accent. It's about being at ease in one's own skin. As Hemingway said, "'There is nothing noble...in being superior to your fellow man…'"

"'True nobility is being superior to your former self,'" Morgana continued. The godfather and goddaughter had a tendency to finish each other's sentences.

Harry walked into Kingsman Tailors and Eggsy stared after him, pondering the quote.

Ana smiled, pecking Eggsy's, "Come on, daydreamer."

The young man grinned after Morgana, who tugged on his hand to follow after Harry.

"Now, the first thing every gentleman needs is a good suit. By which I mean, a bespoke suit," Harry told Eggsy. "Never off-the-peg. And Kingsman suits are always bulletproof. So let's get you measured, and then, whether you get the job or not...you'll have a lasting and useful memento of your time at Kingsman."

Harry made his way to the first fitting room but was stopped by the man behind the counter, "I'm so sorry, sir, but a gentleman is completing his fitting. Fitting Room Two is available."

"One does not use Fitting Room Two when one is popping one's cherry," Harry told the young man behind him and Morgana chuckled at his words. "Perhaps I'll show you Fitting Room Three while we wait."

The three walked over to Fitting Room Three and stepped in.

"So we going up or down?" Eggsy asked, smirking.

"Neither."

The younger man looked around, "This is?"

"Seriously?" Ana raised her brows. "Of course not."

"Pull the hook on your left," Harry instructed and Eggsy did so. The hidden door attached to the hook opened, revealing another room beyond the first one, lined with weapons.

"Oh, yes. Very, _very_ nice."

Ana rolled her eyes, "You're like a child in a sweetshop."

Harry moved over to the shoes, "You're going to need a pair of shoes to go with your suit. An oxford is any formal shoe with open lacing." Harry pointed to the other shoes on the right. "This additional decorative piece is called broguing.

"'Oxfords not brogues,'" Eggsy recited.

Ana cocked a gun she was holding, loading the bullet. "Hmm, seems you have learnt something, _Gary_." The man shot her a look but gulped when Ana put the gun back, commenting, "Could do with some upgrades."

Harry chuckled at the young woman and turned back to Eggsy, "Words to live by, Eggsy. Words to live by. Try a pair." Eggsy took the shoes and sat down to put them on. "Your weapon scores are excellent, by the way."

Eggsy winked and made a clicking noise with his mouth at Morgana, who merely bit her lip seductively, enough on its own to make Eggsy blush and stutter. The woman laughed, as Harry pointed at the row of umbrellas.

"These you are familiar with," Harry indicated the umbrellas and moved onto the guns, "and this is our standard issue pistol. It's quite unique, as you'll see. It also fires a shotgun cartridge for use in messy close-range situations. You did an excellent job improving them, my dear," Harry complimented Morgana, who winked and made the same clicking noise with her tongue.

Eggsy had his shoes on and Harry asked, "How do they feel?"

"Yeah, good."

"Now do your very best impersonation...of a German aristocrat's formal greeting."

Eggsy stood and placed a finger above his lip and his other arm out in the air. Ana rolled her eyes and pulled his arms down. "No, Eggsy. Harry, you could have said 'best impersonation of Dorothy wanting to go home."

When Eggsy's eyes lit up in understanding, Harry pursed his lips in amusement and annoyance and clicked his heels together once. A blade sprung from the tip of the right shoe and Eggsy's eyes widened.

"That is sick," he copied the movement.

"In the old days, they had a phone in the heel as well."

Morgana teased with a smile, "Stop it, Harry, you're showing your age."

Eggsy laughed, waving his foot around, "How do I get it back in?"

"Well, it's coated in one of the fastest acting neurotoxins known to man...so very carefully," Harry advised, pressing the blade against the wood of the shelving and the blade slid back into the shoe, Eggsy copying.

"Now, I've had a lot of fun with this. One of our finest examples of chemical engineering. A poison, harmless when ingested...but at a time convenient to you...can be remotely activated. Primed. Lethal," Harry told Eggsy, Morgana barely listening as she fiddled with the rings on her fingers – the one that had belonged to her father and mother.

"What about these? What do these do?" Eggsy asked, picking up a small cube-like device. "Electrocute you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ana chided, rescuing it from Eggsy's hands.

"It's a hand grenade."

Eggsy looked between Morgana and Harry, "Shut up!"

"If you want to electrocute someone, you'll need a signet ring." Harry held up his left hand, "A gentleman traditionally wears the signet on his left hand. But a Kingsman wears it on whichever hand happens to be dominant."

Ana held up her hands this time, one signet ring on the middle finger of her left hand and the other on her ring finger, of her right hand. "I wear two, they belonged to my parents. Just touch the contact behind the ring...and it delivers fifty-thousand volts."

"And what about them?" Eggsy pointed at some other devices. "What makes them so special?"

Harry looked towards them and Eggsy slid the hand grenade into his pocket. "Nothing. That technology has caught up with the spy world."

Morgana walked out first, calling back, "Put it back, Eggsy."

The thief took the grenade out of his pocket and put it back on the shelf. The trio made their way out of the fitting room.

"Perfect timing. The gentleman's just finished." Ana's breath caught as Richmond Valentine stepped out of Fitting Room One in a new suit – wearing a cream vest that clashed horribly – and Morgana's hand immediately found Eggsy's.

"Mr DeVere! Miss DeVere! What a coincidence."

 **XXXXX**

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the long wait! I'm not going to give excuses, I'm just a really bad procrastinator.**

 **So I wrote a bit extra on this chapter tp make up for my crappy updating skills, I hope you like it.**

 **Ooh, tiny bit of jealous Ana...and** **Morgana gets twenty pounds! I will be referencing that later on too, you can't stop me.**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with this story and following and favouriting it!**

 **Also, big, big thank you to _NicoleR85 _ for being so supportive of _Desperado_ and another of my stories, _The Empress_. Your reviews really brighten my day and I thought you deserved a special mention.**

 **Please review! It would mean so much to me!**

 **~ Raven**


	8. NOT A CHAPTER BUT VERY IMPORTANT!

_**I'M** **SORRY! THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER BUT IT IS A QUESTION THAT I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU TO ANSWER!**_

 _ **So...I've hit a bit of a roadblock with Desperado. And by "roadblock" I mean that my writer's block for this story is ginormous and I'm failing all of you wonderful readers who continue to support this story. I'm writing this not-chapter to ask how you would feel about a rewrite of Desperado? I'm unhappy with how Ana is turning out and think that if I wrote this story with a different plot with a few new characters and a name change (maybe) for Ana.**_

 _ **I rewatched Kingsman the other day and kinda thought that, although I don't doubt how kickass he is, Merlin doesn't have a very good bedside manner and wouldn't have been the one to probably bandage up all of Harry's, and the other agents', cuts and bruises.** **So...my** **new plot idea is along the lines of the OC being the surgeon associated with Kingsman (she might have a family member that is/was a part of Kingsman agent) who first meets and interacts with Eggsy and the other candidates when they're done almost drowning.**_

 _ **I would LOVE if I could get at least ten reviews from you wonderful readers on whether you like the new plot or would prefer that I motivate myself enough to continue this current plotline for Desperado; I know that there is a lot of support for this story and I would hate to lose support because I didn't get opinions.**_

 _ **Thanks!**_

 _ **Raven**_


End file.
